Talk:Helpful Tips When Dyeing Hair/@comment-75.74.56.90-20140417221714
I personally wait 3 to 4 days before re-touching my roots with bleach cream and doing toners using agebeautiful and color charm. I would never dye with wet hair, unless it is to use a semi-dye darker color. I use to color my hair brightly reds and used semi-dyes to retouch the roots and would first do the coloring on dry roots then wet the hair ends to use the rest of the bottle to make the ends reder, since over time the ends do lose their red color. As for the actual permenant hair coloring, I would never use hair coloring on wet hair. It loses its ability to penetrate the hair roots and you will have darker roots. Me being a silver hair color freak, this doesn't benefit me at all. I want the overcolor root to tip to be very similar and fade nicely from a medium silver bullet roots to a nice light silver color at the tips. I find that after bleaching the hair, a full head dry strands of hair does wonders to pick up the color well, especially the roots. The roots are stubborn fellows the pick up the color for me. I do love olive oil treatments. My hair seems to love olive oil over famous, popular oils like Coconut oil, Shea oil or Almond oil. Tea Tree oil seems to really stimulate the roots to grow fast, but doesn't do anything to mend or fix dry hair syndrome. I'm shocked there aren't any oil treatment suggestions. Indian women have been doing oil treatments for centeries and they have the best, longest hair I've seen on women. Most long hair ladies in European nations and in USA seem to skip oil teatments which thickens and smoothes hair, preventing frizzies (I see a lot of this in long hair forums featuring light color hair ladies) and breakages. Also I despise so-called licensed colorists and salon professionals. I had nothing but bad luck with these people. They never gave me volumed hair, always flatten my hair cuts. They also seem to hate doing curly hair, which I adore and love. The in fashion these stylists are taught only flat styles is annoying. They also don't know anything about coloring or dying hair in radicle colors. I had one lady, while waiting in line at a post office, telling me what to do with my hair because she is a licensed stylist. My *beep* she is a professional. She has one of the worse bleach blonde hairs I had ever seen on a Hispanic olive toned skin color. Plantium blonde with no lowlights or highlights to add volume and dimension to the hair, along with the fact that it looks ultra dry and crispy looking... all this just displays to the world that she is clearly not a licensed professional and if so she got her license at a under the table garbage community institution. She is the last person on Earth to be giving hair coloring advise. The fact she acts like the typical "professional" hair stylist makes the conversation I had with her more pathetic. I have no respect to these so-called certified, licensed hair stylists and colorists. They can't cut or style hair at all and coloring is almost a non-topic. These people usually ask me how I acheive my silver, multi-dimensional, natural looking highlighted hair. Being that they are professionals, you would think they would know all that there is about coloring, especially if they have colorist license/ certified. Anyways I trust more Garnier, Loreal and Clairol over a hair coloring specialist/ colorist any day. If a specialist doesn't know how to color ones hair silver or purple, run the other way. That *beep* doesn't know anything about coloring hair period! I had nothing but bad experiences with so-called "professionals" and they ought to take a bite of humble pie and admit their limitations rather than acting they know it all about hair.